creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Day Dreams
Ever since I was a kid I’ve always had an active mind. When I’d lie down I’d hear conversations replayed in my head, images of that day flashing like a movie. I just thought it was normal stuff, everyone went through that right? As years went on I never stopped replaying each day everything I’d seen and everything I’d heard. It was always there, replaying itself in my head; sometimes I felt as though it was scary. I didn’t even need to think about it, it was just there and it always happened, even if I tried to stop it. Doctors said it was just a sign of an overactive brain and that I’d be fine. I believed them, and just went on with my life. Now I’d always been curious as well; I always tried new things, and always was up for a chance to do something different even if those things were not fun to me. Like art viewing… I mean, who has time for that shit? But at the mentioning of it, it suddenly became the only thing I wanted to do. I hoped it was just teenage attitude, trying to branch out, but after the art show was over I was completely uninterested in doing it ever again. As time went by I kept noticing the memories of that day, rendering in my mind like some sort of video. One night I felt something in my mind “spark” some sort of tick, and the images stopped. I was happy about it at first- the images, and sounds were gone, and I actually had a clear head! That night I slept really well, and the next day I didn’t have the urge to do stupid things that I would be bored with. I just wanted to sit with my friends and do nothing. The next day I felt really faint, and my head really hurt. Throughout the day the images came back, but this time they weren’t of things that I’d already seen; these images were creepy, and I was not sure if I was imagining them or not. They looked like a sterile white room with weird looking people in it. That night my mind was still playing that scene to me, but then the sounds… the fucking sounds. It wasn’t like any voices my mind had ever made up before, these voices were something else... They weren’t speaking English, their voices made this odd ticking sound with each “word” in the images. I could see that one had walked up to me and instructed me to lay on a kind of bed. These images were no more vivid than the others, or any different other than their context. After I was on the table some instrument made a sound, and the images showed my vision blur really fast, and return to normal. The sounds started to get fainter, until the images and suddenly switched to what I had done that day. I lay awake all night, replaying the day, as if I couldn’t sleep until it was done replaying Last night I couldn’t take the stupid images anymore, and banged my head on my wall… there was that tick in my head again… then the images stopped once more. The same memory of that sterile white room after that played through my mind… This time the people were angry, their voices sounded louder and more commanding. One of the things touched my head, and it seemed to be scanning something. The images became more vivid this time and I could even feel them, smell them, it was like I was there. I was laid on a table again, but this time there was no device, the creatures stood over me and looked at me, I couldn’t see their faces… I’m glad I couldn’t. One of them touched my head again, and I felt a sharp pain, then darkness. The images stopped, and switched back to the events of the day again. I haven’t hit my head like that since… I don’t want to know what the images mean, I just don’t want to see that room again. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Reality Category:Beings